Forum:Is this true?
Okay so, I was texting my buddy just now and I ask him if he wanted to start over with new characters and builds from the very beginning. Well he said no, and when I ask him why, he stated that the "New Borderlands is coming soon." Now this guy may be a good friend and all, but he isn't very reliable on his information. He said that he was looking on G4tv and that they reported something is coming in the Spring. I'm at work so I can't really do any research at the moment. Have any of you heard anything like this? I'm just curious b/c I've been following this Wiki for awhile and the latest thing I've seen is the "Robolution" and we all know how much of a disappointment that was. Anyhelp or input would be much appreciated. Thanks guys X5oclockshadowX 17:16, December 10, 2010 (UTC) I doubt it. New games are announced many months, if not years, in advance. BL was announced 2 YEARS before its release. If BL2 were coming out this Spring, the beta version would already be out. And it would have probably been announced on the Spike Video Games Awards this past weekend as well. -- MeMadeIt 13:00, December 14, 2010 (UTC) : Man speaks truth. 2K and/or Gearbox might be slightly foolish for taking on Duke Nukem Forever (oh, rumors), but they're not retarded. Without a long-released beta, they can't adequately assure quality control, not to mention that it would be a wasted opportunity to generate 'buzz' about a sequel to one of the most interesting FPS games in many years. The same could be said about the Spike TV Video Game Awards, omiting the quality assurance of course. It would be spectacularly stupid not to use it and possibly strike a deal with Spike to make a lil' blurb or something. TrollofReason 21:55, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::(The Evil Dr. F's note - gearbox betas in-house. on site in texas. if you are an uber-fan on their forums you might get a late-late beta. otherwise DHYB.) :::... Oh. Is that a dark little corner over there in which I can draw a blast curtain and perhaps silently explode from embarassment with a modecum of mess and noise? If it is, then I'd really like to use it. :::DHYB? Let's see. Based on context in which it was used: Don't... verb-something... your... noun-something? TrollofReason 09:39, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: 'D'on't 'H'ammer 'Y'our 'B'alls? ::: 'D'rF 'H'umps 'Y'oung 'B'oys? ::: 'D'on't 'H'ave 'Y'our 'B'rand? :::: hold breath 04:04, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::answered on TrollTalk. : Yep, he either lied or got confused. Now go enjoy those new characters. 22:35, December 14, 2010 (UTC) : Sounds to me your friend just made up some crap to not play with you. I suggest finding people to play with that will just tell you the truth and say they don't. 03:02, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Alright guys I appreciate all of yalls input, I knew you guys would know more than my buddy would. Again I appreciate the information yall brought to light. X5oclockshadowX 14:59, December 16, 2010 (UTC)